Bill Turnbull
William Robert Jolyon "Bill" Turnbull '(born January 25, 1956) is a British journalist and presenter, who currently works as a presenter for the radio station Classic FM, following many years as a presenter with the BBC. He was the main male presenter of BBC Breakfast from 2001 until 2016, and currently presents the religious series Songs of Praise and game show Think Tank. Early Life Turnbull was born in Surrey, South East England, to an English father of Scottish ancestry and an English mother. He was educated at Eton College in Berkshire, followed by the University of Edinburgh, where he edited the student newspaper. He graduated from Cardiff University in 1978. Career Turnbull's career began at Scottish local station Radio Clyde in 1978, and later, he freelanced for a number of yearsin the USA. Turnbull joined the BBC as a reporter for the Today programme in 1986 and Breakfast Time as a reporter in 1988, before becoming a correspondent for BBC News in 1990. He covered a wide range of domestic and international stories, reporting from over thirty countries including a four-year stint as Washington Correspondent, based in the USA. His producer for a while was Sian Williams. In this role, he reported on a number of major American stories, including the O.J. Simpson murder trial and the Monica Lewinsky scandal that rocked Bill Clinton's presidency. In 1997, Turnbull moved back to the UK and became one of the main presenters on BBC News 24, appearing alongside Valerie Sanderson. He also presented regular programmes on Radio 5 Live, including a stint as a presenter on Weekend Breakfast. Turnbull joined the BBC Breakfast team in 2001 as a weekend presenter, presenting with Sian Williams initially and then later with Sarah Montague, Mishal Husain and Susanna Reid. He also regularly appeared as a relief presenter on the weekday programme with Sophie Raworth, Natasha Kaplinsky, Kate Silverton and Louise Minchin. In 2008, he became the main weekday presenter of Breakfast rejoining Williams and replacing Dermot Murnaghan. Turnbull was also an occasional relief presenter of News at Six and News at One. As well as anchoring programmes in the studio, Turnbull regularly presented on location. In the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina, he was sent to New Orleans to report for BBC News, presenting both Breakfast and the News at Six live from Biloxi and Gulfport, Mississippi. In the aftermath of the July 7, 2005 London bombings, Turnbull anchored Breakfast's coverage live from King's Cross railway station. Bill fronted the programme's coverage of the 2008 US Presidential election live from Washington and New York. He was in Washington, D.C. once again for the 2012 US presidential election. In 2005, he was a contestant in the third series of Strictly Come Dancing, paired with Karen Hardy. In spite of a serious ankle injury in the second week (which then flared up at various points in the series), he stayed in the competition seven weeks, finishing sixth out of twelve contestants. In April and May 2010, Turnbull travelled around the UK presenting and reporting for Breakfast on the General Election campaign trail. In June 2010 he presented Breakfast live from Whitehaven in the aftermath of the Cumbria shootings. In 2013, he joined the presenting team of the BBC's Songs of Praise. It was announced on September 2, 2015 that Turnbull would be leaving Breakfast in early 2016 after fifteen years. He presented his last episode, with Louise Minchin, on February 26, 2016. In 2015, Turnbull began narrating the CBBC sketch comedy series Class Dismissed, he also had a cameo as himself in episode 12. In July 2016, Turnbull narrated another CBBC mockumentary comedy series based on Paignton Zoo called The Zoo. The series is still in production and will be released on CBBC later in 2017. Since April 2016, Turnbull has presented his own radio show on Classic FM. The show airs from 10:00am until 1:00pm on Saturdays and Sundays. In March 2016, Turnbull began presenting the daytime BBC One quiz show Think Tank. In 2016, Turnbull guest presented three episodes of The One Show with Alex Jones on BBC One. 'Other TV Appearances In August 2006, he agreed to take part in a polyphasic sleep experiment presented on BBC One's The One Show. In this experiment, he slept for a total of three hours per day, in six thirty-minute bursts, for ten consecutive days. The effect of this sleep pattern on his health was plain to see as he presented Breakfast almost every weekday during the duration of the exercise and became increasingly sleep deprived. In November 2006, Turnbull performed with the BBC News presenters for Children in Need in a performance which Jan Moir, writing for The Telegraph described as "charisma-free" and adding that although Turnbull dressed up like James Bond, he looked like a "dodgy sommelier." Turnbull also appeared in an episode of the game show School's Out broadcast on BBC One on August 11, 2007. In September 2007, Bill appeared on the celebrity version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? with his BBC Breakfast co-presenter Sian Williams to raise money for Marie Curie Cancer Care. On October 28, 2007, he made a guest appearance on the children's television show SMart. In January 2008, he appeared on Celebrity Mastermind. His specialist subject was Beekeeping. In 2009, he took part in the BBC series Around the World in 80 Days with Breakfast colleague Louise Minchin for Children in Need, travelling from Mongolia, through Russia and South Korea, before crossing the Pacific on a container ship and landing in California. In 2011, he also made an appearance on the BBC One game show Pointless Celebrities with Sian Williams, which they won. He also appeared alongside Lee Mack and Louie Spence on Would I Lie To You? and made a guest appearance as himself in "The Wedding of River Song", the sixth series finale of Doctor Who, with his then Breakfast co-presenter Sian Williams. In 2012, he appeared in Professor Green's music video for "Remedy". In 2013, he appeared in an episode of Room 101 and in 2016, he was a contestant in a celebrity episode of The Chase. Personal Life Turnbull married Sarah McCombie in March 1988 in the London Borough of Hackney. The couple have two sons, Henry and Will (born October 1988 and October 1989), and a daughter Flora (born August 1991). Turnbull and his wife previously lived in Buckinghamshire but relocated to Rainow, Cheshire in 2012 following the move of BBC Breakfast to Salford. Turnbull is a fan of Wycombe Wanderers football club where he commentates on home games for online listeners. His hobbies include beekeeping, chickens and dancing. In addition, Turnbull enjoys long distance running, having competed in the London Marathon on a number of occasions, and the Great North Run on October 5, 2008. On September 8, 2009, Turnbull was awarded an honorary doctorate from Buckinghamshire New University in recognition of his charity work within the Buckinghamshire community. In May 2010, he published The Bad Beekeepers Club, a comedy book about the ups and downs of beekeeping. Category:Series 3 Category:6th Place Category:Television Presenters